


all at once, this is enough

by riseupwiseupeyesup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup
Summary: Steve loves Tony. Tony loves Steve.As they relax on opposite ends of the couch, toes touching, Steve reading a book and Tony on his tablet, it occurs to Steve that it was never going to be anything else.





	all at once, this is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Happy Valentine's Day. This is very short. I hope that's okay.

Steve loves Tony. Tony loves Steve. 

As they relax on opposite ends of the couch, toes touching, Steve reading a book and Tony on his tablet, it occurs to Steve that it was never going to be anything else.

He looks up and Tony is there, right across from him, warm and present. Grounding him to this moment, this day. He was Steve’s anchor every day since the Chitauri and he will be Steve’s anchor every day forward. 

They fought together. They died together. They saved the world together. And now, they love together. 

Tony pulls him out of his thoughts by gently bumping their toes. “You’re staring,” he says. His eyes glimmer in curiosity and amusement. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Steve murmurs. “I love you.” 

Tony’s the one staring at him now, rich brown looking straight into his. For the first time in what feels like years, Steve wants to pick up a pencil, draw those eyes over and over until the serum relents and his hands fall apart. 

A corner of Tony’s mouth quirks up. “Come here.” 

“Mmmm, no, I’m comfortable.” 

Tony sets his tablet down and reaches for him. “Come here, sap. Be comfortable with me.” And just like that, Steve gives in, dog-ears his page and settles into his embrace. Steve turns into his chest and inhales, breathing deep. Tony smells like home. 

He feels a gentle press of lips into his hair a second later, and Steve knows what’s coming. Steve always says it first, but Tony never fails to say it in return. It works out for him, and Steve wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can follow me [on tumblr.](https://riseup-eyesup-wiseup.tumblr.com/) thank you for reading!


End file.
